Kaotic Hearts
by JaneAndAnnaShenanigans
Summary: Seraph, Airy, 94, Hootie, and Jane are all chosen to help the Skylanders with their newest threats. What happens when they start to like the Skylanders? Co-Written with Air Elemental 1023. Contains Skylander x Real Person pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Seraph, Airy, 94, Hootie, and Jane sat in a field, watching the bright green  
grass ripple in the cool breeze. Airy picked up a small purple flower, took a  
deep sniff, then sighed.

"I want to meet the air Skylanders. They're my favorite; my name is even Airy!"  
she exclaimed, laying down in the grass with a thud. Jane raised an eyebrow  
and looked up from her new mythology book.

"Well personally I would love to build something with the tech guys, I have a  
soft spot for robots," Jane shrugged, glancing down at her book. Soon all of  
the portal masters were discussing their favorite element. Seraph said her's  
was fire, 94's was life, and Hootie's was magic. Airy got bored with this  
conversation soon, however, so she started to mumble to herself.

"Is it bad that I want to chase storms like Free Ranger?" she asked herself,  
pulling up another purple flower. Jane shrugged at the younger girl, pulling  
a can of tea out of her backpack.

"No, it's not. I want to learn combat techniques," Jane replied, taking a sip of  
her peach flavored drink. Hootie and 94 snickered, and Seraph grinned largely.

"You just want to flirt with that robot guy," Hootie said, sticking out her tounge.  
Jane scowled at her, raising her eyebrow.

"Okay, that's not weird at all," she shot back, looking down at her book. Hootie  
ripped it out of her hands and shoved the book into her bag, smiling.

"You do think Spy is cute though,"

"Maybe," Jane smiled, not really mad at Hootie.

"I think Rider is cute," 94 said to no one in particular, and Seraph nodded in  
agreement.

"I do too, but I never really found him my type," Seraph said to 94, who was  
now looking very interested in her feet.

"Am I the only one that finds Hot Head absolutley awesome?" Hootie asked.  
The answer was an unanamous yes. "Oh whatever. At least I don't like  
Free Ranger, like Airy here," she teased her, sticking out her tounge.

"Erm, what's that?" Jane asked suddenly, pointing at a large grey tornado  
tunnling towards them.

"Hello," some one yelled from inside it, and Airy blushed madly.

"Why now?" Airy groaned while Hootie laughed and put an arm around her.  
94 and Seraph laughed, and Jane just gave a smug smile. The tornado stopped  
and Free Ranger popped out, a panicked look on his face.

"Please portal masters, we need your help," Free Ranger panted, and the  
five girls raised their eyebrows.

"What do you need us for?" 94 asked, biting her lip. Four more Skylanders  
arrived as soon as she asked, and one of them, Tree Rex, stepped forward  
to explain.

"Kaos has risen again, and we need the help of portal masters," Tree Rex  
boomed, and the girls nodded. "Now, let me introduce ourselves. You already  
know us, but it's the polite thing to do. This is Rider, Free Ranger, Hot Head,  
and Spy Rise. We were sent here to help you to the citadel," he said,  
pointing to each Skylander.

"I hate to interupt you here, Tree Rex, but we have company," Jane pointed  
up to the sky, and indeed dark clouds were forming above them.

"Okay, here's the plan. We split up and fight in pairs. Airy will be with Free  
Ranger, Hootie fights with Hot Head, 94 will go with Rider, Spy takes Jane,  
and Seraph will go with me. Any questions?" Tree Rex barked, and everyone  
shook there heads," Good, we have evil to stop."

**Author's Note: So, this kind of started out as a fun little thing that Air Elemental and I did for fun, but we decided to share it to you guys. My account was the one chosen to put this on, so yeah, lol. This is interesting, to say the least. Thank you Airy for helping me write this, and if you are curious to know who the others are, they are: Seraph of Enigma, Numbuh 94, and Hootie Hoot. As always, xoxox, JaneShenanigans.**


	2. Way to the Citadel

Airy ran nervously behind Free Ranger, skidding to a hault when he suddenly  
stopped. A small grey tornado whipped infront of them, whistling as it did so.

"Okay...do you know how to ride a tornado?" Free Ranger asked frantically,  
and Airy shook her head.

"No I don't, but I really want to learn," she stammerd. Free Ranger gave her  
a small worrid smile.

"Well this is a great time to learn," he said, pulling Airy into the tornado with  
him.

Jane jumped when Spy Rise grabbed her hand, pulling her towards a hand  
made ship.

"We need to get you back to the citadel, no questions asked," the robot said  
quicky. Jane nodded, still unable to get over her shock from earlier, and she  
hopped into the boat. The hand made ship took off shakily, but neither Skylander  
nor portal master noticed.

Seraph followed Tree Rex calmly, and he explained to her the situation as  
they walked.

"Okay, we need to get back to the citadel as quickly as possible. You, and  
your younger friends, will meet Technow and Drip there," Tree Rex smiled,  
and Seraph nodded, adjusting her glasses.

"Okay, I understand," Seraph replied, looking up at the giant. Tree Rex laughed,  
glad she understood.

"So are so much easier to deal with," he mumbled, shaking his head.

Jane frowned as Spy started stearing the boat away from the action. "I want  
to help them fight," she frowned, her pale blonde hair whipping around her  
face as she leaned overboard.

"I can not let you do that," Spy sighed, griping the wheel tightly.

"And why not?" Jane asked, crossing her pale arms.

"I just can't," Spy snapped, shutting Jane up.

Airy whipped around the tornado, the wind blowing her brown hair. Free  
Ranger nervously muttered strange words, fidgeting as he did so. Suddenly  
Airy heard the sound of snapping jaws.

"Chompies," Free Ranger snarled, lowering his eyes. The chompies surrounded  
them in the matter of seconds, squealing and hungery. Free Ranger backed  
up, accidentaly bumping into Airy. "We have to take them down," he said,  
readying himself.

"Aww, do we have too? Look how cute they are!" Airy asked, frowning as he  
aimed at a small purple chompie.

Rider smiled sadly at 94, gripping Fright's reigns as the skeletal ostrich  
paced slightly.

"Hop on; we're going for a ride," the undead elf said, extending his hand. 94  
took it and jumped onto the boney ostrich.

Hootie happily whooped as Hot Head zoomed across the island, skid marks  
left behind by his motorcycle. Hootie grinned at the giant, who looked back  
at her every few seconds.

"So how are you," she asked, attempting to flirt.

"I'm fine," Hot Head smirked, winking at Hootie.

"Good to hear, hot stuff," Hootie giggled at her own pun, and he just shook  
his head.

"So, what brings you here to Skylands?" he continued, smiling at Hootie.

"Oh, ya know, just a freak portal appearing in my dorm room."

"What about the others; the adult, the teenager, and the two middle schoolers?"  
Hot Head asked curiously.

"Seraph was sucked in by a portal in an elevator at a doctor's office, Jane  
was sucked in through her T.V. while babysitting her cousin, no one really knows  
about 94, and Airy fell asleep in class and woke up here," Hootie said, going  
by the order that he had asked.

"That's strange. How can some one fall asleep and wake up here?" Hot  
Head asked, gesturing with his flaming head pointed towards the sky.

"Magic, the same way someone was actually sucked through their T.V.,"  
Hootie replied. Hot Head said nothing as he continued their journey, and  
he sped up as he saw Tree Rex and Seraph.

Jane sat quietly next to Spy, who had put the boat on auto drive, and watched  
the clouds float past them.

"So," Jane mubbled, dragging out the o.

"Hi," Spy said quietly, deep in thought. "Sorry I snapped at you earlier. I tend  
to get jumpy," he mutterd.

"It's fine. Where is everyone else?" Jane asked, playing with her wavy blonde  
hair nervously.

"I assume that they are on their way to the citadel; Tech and Drip are there."

"Tech and Drip?"

"You'll see," was all he said, standing up to check on something. Suddenly  
a bang sounded, and the ship started to go down.

Airy got the message that chompies were not so cute when one bit down on  
her foot, hard. She yelped, trying to kick it off, and Free Ranger looked at her  
foot.

"Are you alright," he asked her, concerned about her bleeding foot. She nodded  
slowley, but Free Ranger didn't believe her. Slowly he bent down to take a  
look at Airy's foot, seeing as though all the chompies were already gone.

"See, fine," she reassured him, but he shook his head.

"No it's not; it has a tooth sticking out of it," he said, motioning to the yellow  
item popping out of Airy's foot.

"I wish Jane was here," Airy said, tears forming in her eyes. As the youngest  
portal master, she was not used to being with out her friends.

"It's okay, you have me. Besides, Jane's probably already at the citadel, knowing  
that control freak Spy," Free Ranger cooed, wrapping up her foot.

"Umm, we have a problem," Spy muttered watching the engine, the ship  
falling rapidly.

"Uh yeah we have a problem!" Jane yelled, panicking. Soon the ship skidded  
on land, and the two passangers hopped off as the boat burst into flames.

"Spy, where are we?" Jane asked, surveying the barren landscape around  
them. Spy rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"You're really not going to like this..."

Seraph, who had been talking to Tree Rex the whole time, stopped suddenly.

"Something's not right," she said, looking around her. She saw Hootie and  
Hot Head (who was in motorcycle form), and running up to her was Free Ranger  
and Rider. Airy, who had a bandage on her foot, spun in the tornado with  
Free Ranger, and 94 seemed to enjoy riding on Fright. Seraph sighed in releif.

"Is everyone here?" Tree Rex asked, surveying everyone. He stopped when  
he saw Jane and Spy Rise was missing.

"Uhh, Jane and the weird robot dude are missing," Hootie said, voicing  
Tree Rex's thoughts.

"Fright is getting a telepathic message from Spy Rise, hold on," Rider interupted,  
staring at Fright. Rider then gasped, looking shocked. "They have crash landed  
in the OutLands," Rider said solemly, and all chaos broke loose.

**Author's Note: This was Air Elemental's chapter, so round of applause to her. We have added two more authors to this: Technow and Drip (who isn't actually an author on here, but is Air's sister.). We did get everyone's permission before placing them in this story. So yeah, cliff hanger. As always, XOXO, JaneShenanigans.**


	3. Headaches and Laughter

"Okay, so we have to figure out a way to contact the others," Spy announced,  
pacing back and forth. A head ache erupted in his head; it sounded of a  
million high pitched giggles screeching in ear. The tech robot held his head  
in his hands, groaning. He looked up to Jane, to see if what was happening  
to him was happening to her too, but what he saw sent chills throught his  
body. She was looking up into the sky, a nonexistant breeze blowing her  
long blonde hair, and her normally grey eyes were glowing flourecent orange.  
Jane kept mouthing the words 'Help Us', and Spy's headache intesified as  
he looked at her. Finally, she stopped, and his headache disappered.

"All taken care of, Spy. You okay?" Jane giggled, smiling at the robot agent.  
He nodded slowley, then looked around.

"Yeah, I am. So, what do we do?"

"I don't know, you're the great secret agent," Jane shrugged, making Spy  
frown. He glanced left to right, then pointed towards the barren desert to  
their right.

"My instincts are telling me to go this way," Spy pointed, starting to walk  
towards the sandy terrain. Jane nodded and followed behind him, watching  
her step carefully.

"THEY'RE IN THE WHAT?" Hootie yelled, panic showing on her face.  
Rider sighed, rubbing his face.

"You heard me," he sighed, tired of talking. The others stood silently,  
watching as Seraph had a mini heart attack.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod," she chanted, running her fingers through her  
hair.

"Hey Seraph, get it together," Hot Head chuckled, amused at the portal  
master's state.

"How about you stay silent," Tree Rex snapped, shutting up the fire golem. Free  
Ranger popped out of his tornado, whistling slowly.

" That's Pleasent. Stuck in the outlands with Spy Rise.I feel very sorry for  
Jane," he muttered, earning him a dirty look from Airy, who had been flung  
onto Hot Head's shoulder. The giant huffed, picking her up and placing  
her on the ground.

"I'm not a jungle gym, kid," he rolled his eyes, sticking his tounge out at  
the young portal master.

"Neither are you a rocket scientist. Now shut it like Tree Rex said, capodro,"  
Free Ranger said back, making some of the others laugh.

"C'mon, we need to get back and get some of the others if we have any chance  
to save them," Tree Rex said, and the others followed his lead.

Drip sat on Thumpback's shoulder staring at the horizon. "Ya know," she  
said, pushing back her dark blue hair that kept falling into her green eyes.

"I know what?" Thumpback asked.

"Seriously, we just finished this conversation," Drip said frowning.

"Oh yeah...," the giant whale muttered. Technow strode up to them, chatting  
with Drobot.

"Hello everyone, what are you doing?" the Australian teen asked.

Drip shrugged. "Trying to figure out if Thumpback has the IQ of a pretzel,"  
she replied.

"Hey!" Thumpback yelled.

"I would find that statement accurate," Drobot muttered under his breath.

"I wonder where they are," Technow asked, staring at the empty setting sky.

"Who?" Drip wondered, following his gaze.

"Seraph, 94, Hootie, Airy, and Jane,"

"Oh! Probably running late," Drip smiled, and Technow shrugged.

The group of Skylanders and portal masters trudged on, and Hot Head was  
tired of the depressing manner in which everyone was acting.

"Let's make up and sing the most stupid song we can think of," the fire giant  
said, trying to raise moral.

"I really don't feel like singing your name, Hot Head," Rider muttered,  
glaring up at the giant.

"Okay, oh I know," Hootie said happily, humming the tune of Home on the Range.  
"My name is Hootie, I'm one hundred and three sure that Hot Head is a dope," she  
sang giggling, and Hot Head sighed.

"I don't know why, they're talking so high about themselves and others too,"  
Airy added.

"This is really boring, for everyone is making a meal. This was made up, so never  
give up, and it's extremely hard to rhyme to," Free Ranger cut in, singing  
off key. They sang and laughed as they walked, their spirits rising.

"Wait, am I really a dope?" Hot Head asked, tilting his head.

"Yes," the others said together, laughing at the fire giant's expression.

**Author's Notes: So yay, this is finally done, lol. How did you like the song at the end that AirElemental1023 wrote? Also, Technow and Drip have made their first appearance, so cudos to them. Thank You to everyone that has reviewed, followed, favorited, and been included in this story. As always, XOXO, JaneShenanigans.**


	4. Tiredness and Zombies

It was midnight before the group of portal masters, excluding Spy and Jane,  
arrived at the citadel. They met up with Technow and Drip in Eon's tower, whic  
was alot smaller on the inside than it looked on the outside. 94 raised her  
eyebrow, looking at Tech.

"When they first said we was meeting someone by the name of Technow,  
why did I automatically assume that you would have black hair?" she asked.  
Technow shrugged and ran a hand through his meticuosly styled choclate  
brown hair, a smile on his face.

"So, I am the only boy in a room full of girls. I can think of 1.8 thousand boys  
who would try to take advantage of this situation," he smirked, pausing for  
a dramatic affect," and I'm not one of them," he finished, holding up his  
hand for a high five. Airy clapped her hand on his, then ruffled his hair.

"Your lucky; I would of slapped you," the young portal master giggled,  
and Tech shook his head. They were interrupted when Hot Head fell on  
the floor with a bang, almost falling ontop of 94.

"Geez, Hot Head, wake up. You all can go home; the mission is over," Drip  
said taking a seat on Thumpback's head, who had fallen asleep a long time  
ago. The skylanders nodded and exited Eon's tower, leaving the portal  
masters to talk amoungst themselves.

"So, how did your arrival go?" Tech smiled, fixing his hair. Seraph, who  
was sitting next to Hootie on the lime green couch next to them, sighed.  
She explained to Tech and Drip what had happened. Tech frowned and  
looked at Airy's foot, and he grabbed a backpack seemingly out of nowhere.

"Where did you-" Airy started, but Tech cut her off.

"Don't ask," he smirked, still rummaging through the brown bag. Airy sighed,  
bored, and watched as Hootie, Seraph, and 94 talked.

Jane yawned as she made her way through the rocky landscape, feeling  
as if she could pass out right there. It was nearly one in the morning in the  
OutLands, and it disturbed Jane that no stars were shinning.

"Tired are ya, gigabite?" Spy laughed, stopping near a random tree that was  
growing in the middle of the landscape. Spy eyed the tree suspiciously, then  
shrugged, " I guess we can stay here for the night." Jane nodded and collapsed  
underneath it, the large leaves of it casting a dark shadow on her pale face.

"Spy, can you stay close? I get nightmares a lot, and I kind of don't want to  
be left alone," Jane asked, very embarresed. Spy chuckled and layed down  
beside her.

"Sure, I can stay right here beside ya," the robot smiled.

Airy sighed as she watched Tech rummage through his mysterious brown  
backpack.

"What are you looking for?" Thumpback asked, yawning.

"I'd be curious to know why you are still here, Thumpback," Drip smiled,  
patting the easily confused giant on the head.

"I am your guardian," the giant whale said grinning, making Drip roll her  
eyes with a smile.

"Found it!" Tech exclaimed as he pulled out an odd looking device out of  
his bag. The other portal masters looked up at him.

"Found what?" Seraph asked. Tech didn't answer as he ran over to Airy,  
carefully holding the device, which looked like a price scanned at Wal-Mart.  
He ran the scanner over Airy's foot, then unwrapped the bandage.

"Tada! You have no idea how long I have wanted to test that out!" the Aussie  
teen said happily, looking down at Airy's now completely healed foot.

"I have to go tell Free Ranger," Airy said happily, wiggling her toes.

"Tomorrow, Airy," Seraph said, looking very tired. 94 looked around.

"Where do we sleep?" she asked, noticing that there was only three couches  
in the room for them to sleep on.

"Me and Thumpback have our own rock. It's near the core. It's ours!" Drip  
smiled, and Tech cringed at the grammer she used. To him, they both had  
the IQ of a pretzel.

"One of them can stay with me," a new voice said, and Airy looked to see  
Roller Brawl standing in the doorway. Technow scowled at the pink haired  
vampire, who laughed in response.

"What are you doing her, Roller Brawl," Tech sighed, slinging his back pack  
over his shoulder. Roller Brawl rolled over to her, her smirk showing a few  
of her fangs.

"Well aren't you happy to see me, Tech? I was just being nice and asking if  
one of these darlings wanted to have a slumber party with me," the teenaged  
vampire cooed, a mischevious glint in her milky eyes.

"Don't you have a corpse somewhere that you have to suck dry?" Tech snarled,  
pulling away from Roller Brawl, who was trying to play with his hair. The pink  
haired vampire faked a hurt look. Airy, who couldn't watch them anymore,  
spoke up.

"I'll stay with you, Roller Brawl," she sighed, and Roller Brawl smirked at her.  
The teenaged vampired skated over to Airy and grabbed her hand, a defiant  
smile on her face.

"Now see, Tech now, this little darling knows how to be polite. What is your  
name, darling," Roller Brawl asked, making Tech roll his eyes.

"Airy," she replied, looking at Tech curiously. Roller Brawl giggled and opened  
the door, letting in a blast of cold air.

"It's a cold night, so we better get going."

"Okay, Roller Brawl. Goodnight, everyone," Airy smiled, but the others, who  
was already asleep, didn't reply. Tech gave Airy a sad smile.

"Goodnight, Airy. Peace," he said, walking off. Airy frowned as she followed  
Roller Brawl, who was smiling happily.

"Does he hate you?" she asked the pink haired vampire, who giggled at the  
question.

"Naw darling; it's just his hormones," Roller Brawl continued to giggle,  
annoying some of the sleeping skylanders nearby.

"Hormones?" Airy repeated, confused.

"I'll explain when you're older," was all that the teenaged vampire would offer  
as a responce. They arrived at a small cave at the beach, and the two girls  
entered it. There was a wardrobe made of bones near the enterance, a  
large stereo system, and a fuzzy pink fur cot in the middle. Roller Brawl flopped  
down onto the fuzzy cot, and Airy sat on the floor next to her.

"Now darling, I wouldn't of invited you here if I was going to make you sleep  
in the floor," Roller Brawl giggled, patting the space next to her. Airy slowly  
climbed onto the cot next to the vampire, who smiled at the portal master.

"Night night, miss Airy," Roller Brawl cooed, and the lights in the cave went  
off with a flash," I hope you have sweet dreams."

Jane cringed as another blood curdling sounded, making the tired portal  
master scoot closer to the robot next to her. Spy laughed lightly and pulled  
her even closer; his laugh blocking out another scream.

"Having trouble sleeping, gigabite?" he asked, and Jane nodded.

"Why do you keep calling me 'gigabite'?" she asked him, and he shrugged.

"It suits ya," was all he said as he started to play with her wavy hair.

"I like it."

94 awoke as the sun streamed through a window in the tower, shinning on  
her face. The young portal master walked over to Seraph smirking, and with  
a shove she pushed the older portal master off of the couch that she was  
sleeping on.

"Really, 94?" Seraph grumbled sleepily, glaring at her. Hootie awoke as well,  
giggling sleepily at Seraph.

"Really," 94 smiled, making Seraph roll her eyes with a smile.

Jane groaned as she sat up; the two hours of sleep hadn't really helped much.

"Sleep well," Spy asked sarcastically, pulling the teen to her feet.

"Why yes I did," Jane said fake sweetly," how about you?"

"I don't sleep, I'm a robot, remember?" Spy grinned, ruffling her hair.

"What did you do all night?"

"I watched you sleep. Did you know that you talk in your sleep? Apparently,  
you have a crush on some guy named Spy. He sounds really cute," Spy smirked,  
and her entire face went red.

"One: He's a stalker. Two: He is also cocky and full of himself," Jane retorted,  
making Spy laugh harder.

"Three: Acording to you he has eyes 'so green, like moss'. Four: He is awesome,"  
Jane groaned and face palmed, her cheeks growing even redder.

"I hate that I talk in my sleep," Jane sighed, looking down at her feet. Without  
warning Spy picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"C'mon gigabite, we have an OutLands to explore," he chuckled, walking  
away from the tree.

"At least I don't have to walk."

Airy woke up early that morning, feeling a lot better than she had the day before.  
Roller Brawl, who was already up, offered the portal master toast and jelly,  
but Airy declined.

"Sorry, but I have to find Free Ranger," she smiled apologetically, and Roller  
Brawl nodded. Airy ran out of the cave and down the beach, and with a thud  
she ran into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," the girl smiled, picking up a  
black whip. "My name is SmolderDash, but you can call me Dash," the fire  
girl extended a hand.

"I'm Airy," Airy smiled, standing up," Have you seen Free Ranger?" Dash  
nodded slowly, but sighed.

"Yeah, but he and some of the others are in some kind of secret meeting  
right now, so it would be best if you left him alone right now," Airy's face fell,  
and Dash frowned guiltly. Suddenly, the fire girl perked up, pointing toward's  
Persephone's hut.

"Hey, you can hang out with Hex and I; I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Dash smiled,  
and Airy nodded. The skylander and the portal raced eachother up the steps,  
and Airy laughed as she beat Dash, who only shook her head with a laugh.

"So, Airy, see any cute guys here at the citadel?" Dash winked as Hex threw  
an orb at her. Dash caught it without looking, and she tossed it back at the  
undead witch. The two tossed to orb back and forth, waiting for Airy to respond.

"Well, yeah...," Airy started, not really wanting to answer the question. Dash  
giggled at the young portal master.

"I bet you like Free Ranger. You was asking about him this morning," she  
teased, but stopped when Airy's face went red," Oh my gosh, you do. I'm  
sorry, Airy. I like TerraFin, if that makes you feel any better."

"Did he ever teach you how to box?" Hex butted in, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, but I almost broke his nose. Twice," Dash laughed, making Hex  
shake her head.

"Who do you like, Hex?" Airy asked her, and she shrugged.

"Rider," Hex smiled, and Airy raised her eyebrow. She had no idea why  
everyone thought that he was so cute.

"Airy, are you in there?" Free Ranger's voice came from the other side of the  
door, making the three girls jump.

"Yeah, hold on," Airy said, opening the door. Free Ranger stood there  
with Tree Rex, Rider, Hoot Head, Thumpback, Seraph, Hootie, Tech,and  
94. Airy raised her eyebrow at them; wondering what was going on.

"We have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" Free Ranger  
asked nervously.

"Good."

"I would do the bad news first, to soften the blow," 94 said, and Airy rolled her  
eyes.

"Fine. I'll do the bad news first," Airy sighed, and Free Ranger stood there,  
trying to figure out how to break it to Airy.

"Oh my god, we lost connection with Spy and Jane," Drip exclaimed, walking  
up to the group, earning several dirty looks.

"What's the good news?" Airy said, not really wanting to hear it anymore.

"Well, we all kinda realized that Spy was never able to use telepathy."

"So?" Airy asked, not seeing the importance.

"So... we think Jane sent it. If she did, that means that she has powers.  
And she has powers... wait for it... so do the rest of us!" Drip said  
happily, tossing her hands in the air.

"Okay, so do you want me to try to find mine or something?" Airy retorted,  
and to her shock the others nodded. Airy shut with her eyes with a sigh,  
and she tried to center all of her energy. The young portal master had no  
idea if that would work, but it always did on T.V. It did not work, however,  
and she shook her head with a sigh.

"I think I discovered mine," 94 said nervously as the ground below them started  
to rumble. Rotting hands popped out of the trembling ground. An army  
of at least fifty zombies came up, every single one of them bowing infront  
of 94. The one that was acting as a leader stepped forward, a gap tooth smile  
on his face.

"Greetings, young miss. I am Kyrpton Toltec, and I, plus my army, are happily  
at your service."

**Author's Note: Yay, this took so long to edit, lol. Thank you Technow for that one part you added, and AirElemental1023 for helping me with this whole story. Yay, I finally figured out how to use Kyrpton; I made him a long time ago, lol. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and allowed me to place them in this story. You all are awesome. XOXO, JaneShenanigans.**


	5. Stories

94 grinned as she stared at the zombie army; they stared back in responce. "Aww, score!" she grinned, laughing as a zombie latched onto Free Ranger, making him squeal.

"You squeal like a kitten," Airy giggled at Free Ranger, who shot the portal master a confused look. The others (including the other zombies) laughed at the panicking Skylander.

"Why are you not coming off?" he whinned at the zombie, who was grinning at the feathery arm in his hands. The zombie pushed his long dred locks out of his eyes, studying the arm.

"Sydney, let go of his arm," Kyrpton sighed, and the zombie happily obeyed. Free Ranger happily thanked the leader, but all he did in return was nod his head. Free Ranger turned around and stared at the zombie that had grabbed him.

"Sydney, huh?" he asked the tall rotting man, who was dressed in pirate clothes.

"Sydney Necropolis, yes sir e. I'm the best pirate on the seven seas," the zombie giggled.

"You're also loony," Kryton sighed, facepalming.

"I bet you were, I mean are," Free Ranger told Sydney, who smiled happily at the weather chicken.  
_

Jane happily skiped beside Spy, who glanced at her in annoyence every five seconds.

"How do you have so much energy?" he asked the grinning blonde, who shrugged.

"I don't know Mr. Robot; I thought you knew everything about me," Jane smirked as she twirled in the dirt, making it flow into the air.

"You're like a puzzle, Jane. Every time I think I have you solved, there is a new peice I've missed that creates a whole new picture."

"Do you like solving my puzzle?" Jane laughed as she twirled, but she spun too quick and lost her footing. She giggled as she fell into the loose dirt; Spy shook his head with a smile.

"It is certaintly interesting," he smiled, and with a laughed he sent more dirt her way.

The portal master groaned as the Skylanders continued to argue about their plan; this had been going on for about two hours now.

"So what is this brilliant plan?" Technow sighed, leaning into the grass.

"To purge the world of the dark to fight for what is in their hearts," Sydney giggled. No one else got what the zombie pirate thought was so funny.

"Sydney was cursed by a evil wizard to speak in riddles and rhymes," Krypton sighed,  
watching as said zombie slowly picked up a nearby butterfly.

"The world is kaotic, our stomach in knots. Be careful of your mind; your love can hijack it," Sydney chanted, swaying back and forth," the missing may not make it, only time will tell. Better hurry though; Kaos has a spell." Everyone was silent as the zombie chanted, and finally Free Ranger stopped his swaying before his head fall off. Desperate to lighten the mood, Drip looked at Tree Rex.

"Anywho... Tree Gestalt and Rider, what's the big plan?" the blue hair girl smirked, playing with her hair.

"We need to find everyone's powers and train you," Tree Rex smiled and turned back to Rider.

"Welp, I'm still bored," Drip complained, and Sydney perked up.

"Maybe I could tell a story, if I remember how it goes. Sometimes with a dying brain, your memories start to fade," he smiled, his oddly white teeth smiling. Airy raised her eyebrow about the state of his teeth, but said nothing. Maybe he was into oral hygene.

"So, what do we do?" Jane asked, walking very slowly.

"Something," Spy replied, giving her an odd look.

"I know that but... Is that a town over there?" she asked suddenly, and she took off for it in a dead sprint.

"Stop!" Spy yelled, a little wary of the town.

"But it's a town!" Jane protested, still heading towards its limits.

"Fine," Spy sighed, realizing they could probably hire a poilet to take them back to the citadel.

"Tell us of your old pirating days," Airy smiled, and Syndey's smile grew, but oddly his face darkened.

"My captain was Dread Beard; I hated the man. He put me down every chance that he had. My savoir in black came for me, only to make me a zombie," Sydney said grimly.

"Who was your savior, Sydney?" Tech now asked, extremely interested in the story now. Sydney sighed, then continued with the story.

"He was the darkness, it's evilest form. He tricked me into loving what does not exist. Her name was AnnaBell, or something like that. I remember she had a soft spot for cats. Alas, she was only in my mind, and when I saw this, my heart broke and I died. My savior made me see her, made me believe she was real, only to kill me and take my soul. Legend says that if I find the real her and convince her to fall in love, my curse would fly like the doves. I know she is not real; and what does it matter how I feel?" Sydney said, chocking on his words halfway through it. Everyone sat there, stunned, until another Skylander cleared their throught behind them. They turned to see a fuzzy blue gremlin behind them with a bottle in his hand.

"Hi, I'm Pop Fizz! Can I tell a story?" he asked, taking a sip from the green liquid in his hands.

"Sure," they all chimed, and Pop grinned.

"Well golly, thanks. This is the story of the lost portal masters. There once was a group of young portal masters who had just discoverd their powers. They were being transported to Skylands when something rare happened: the portal glitched. They were sent to this horrible place called Kaotic Earth. Kaotic Earth's skys are a ugly black, and the water glows green. This is the birthplace of evil itself, and it is extremely hard to survive. Only one of the portal masters did survive, but no one knows what happened to him. Some say he died of fear, and others say he still roams the land in a new dark form. Whatever happened to him is up for you to decide," Pop Fizz finished, taking another sip.

Jane and Spy walked through the town cautiously, watching the out laws that were inhabiting the old western like town. A particular dirt shark with an eyepatch came up to Jane, grabbing her by the hair. Spy snapped and punched him, anger on his face.

"Leave her alone," he snarled, his googles falling over his green eyes. The dirt shark laughed, shaking his head.

"Listen buddy. This ain't the place to hang out with your lady friend," the out law laughed, drawing over more out laws.

"She is not my girlfriend. I just don't want you toughing her," Spy retorted, drawing Jane in closer to him.

"Well it sure seems like ye care for 'er an awful lot. I can see why, she's purdy," he winked.

"Hey, it's been a while since we've had out of towners, let's give them a warm welcome boys," a female forest spirit giggled, drawing her pistol, a smirk on her pretty pale face.

"Over my dead body," Jane said, breaking away from Spy, who was stunned. Her eyes flashed a neon orange color, and everyone dropped their wepons except the forest spirit.

"You're little vodoo doesn't work on me, sweet cheecks," the red haired out law laughed, aiming at Jane. She was about to fire when a tech elf came running out. He was adorned in a sherrif's hat, sherrif's badge, and a very angery expression. He pointed at Spy and Jane, loathing in his solid white eyes.

"Until I can sort this hububaloo you two just caused, you have to go to the county jail," he stated, and Spy and Jane looked at eachother, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Anna pushed her straighned red hair out of her face as she typed; ignoring her best friend Abby, who was whinning.

"Do you mind? We have to find Jane," Anna snapped at the small black haired girl, who looked at her blankly.

"How are we goin to help her? That kid she was babysittin said she was sucked in through her T.V. and that is the best lead the cops have," Abby sighed, slumping into the chair in which they was sitting. The two girls were at Anna's house, and currently they were in Anna's room which was decorated with zombie posters.

"We are going to look at that T.V., Abby. This is two weird, and Jane is our friend," Anna said standing up. She grabbed the keys to her cherry red Mustang and smirked. "Are you coming or not?" Anna asked as she walked on down the hallway.

"I'm comin, hold on," Abby sighed and she ran after the spunky red head, who was already at her car.

"Good. Let's go find our friend."

**Author's Note: Okay, so hopefully now it is easier to undestand when it switches POV's. Questions. Who are Abby and Anna? Is Sydney going to find true love? Keep Reading to find out, my friends. As always, XOXO, JaneShenanigans**


End file.
